cenarioncirclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sacrament
Sacrament Sacrament is one of the newest Heavy-RP Guilds (est. 3/22/10) of Cenarion Circle. Website: http://sacrament.guildportal.com Guild Leader: Minshaya Other contacts: Ixianis IC/OOC Guild Chat: Strictly IC OOC Channel: None Membership and activities There are no class or level restrictions in Sacrament and we're always looking to bring in roleplayers into our group, both experienced and beginners. Our Guild Chat, face to face and group interactions are always in-character and we strive to maintain character at all times. For more information about our guildelines, policies and activities, please visit our website. History and Focus Sacrament is the legacy of Minshaya Dawnkeeper's mentor, Amarion Shadewhisper. Years ago, during a trip through the forests of Eastern Ashenvale, the pair got involved in the defense of a small Orcish settlement near the border which was being harassed by a group of demons. Alarion was mortally wounded during the defense, and it was his last wish passed to young Minshaya that she should seek others to assist her and create a group that would stand for the defense of Azeroth, in the spirit of common solutions for common problems, regardless of political affiliation. It took Minshaya many years of traveling and maturing until she created Sacrament, a group that welcomes all those of a good heart who are ready to respond and meet the dangers threatening Azeroth. Sacrament is always looking to contact and work with other guilds and organizations, on both sides of the political divide, who act as forces of peace and understanding and are ready to work towards a better and safer future for Azeroth. To that end, Sacrament is constantly in the search for: - Warriors and Death Knights, to help us meet and defeat all that which threatens us. - Paladins, to bless our efforts and provide us with comfort and guidance, both as protectors and vanquishers. - Rogues, to pry apart the shadows that surround us, understand them, and guide our precise strikes. - Mages, to help us tap into the magical energies of the world, using them against our enemies. - Warlocks, to use their expertise in controlling some of the very dark forces we go up against, binding them to our will. - Hunters, to scout and tame our lands, be our eyes, ears and become the flight of our purpose as it strikes true. - Shamans, to help us contact and honor the power in the hidden forces of the elements and the spirit world. - Druids, to guide the steps of our purpose in accordance and harmony with nature and her divine balance. - Priests, to grant us healing of spirit, mind and body, and to carry the power of light and shadow against our foes. - Those who are experienced and well-traveled, to guide us safely into our future paths, to write new pages in the chapters of their lives, and those who seek second chances to start anew. - The beginners and initiates, to join with us and enjoy a welcoming and encouraging environment in which to blossom and grow. - Skilled diplomats, translators and scribes, to help us mend and bridge the political divisions of the world in understanding. - Craftsmen and artists, to enrich our ventures and our lives with the beautiful product of their industries and talent. - All citizens and children of Azeroth who search for fellowship and true company and who are ready to stand in her defense. Category:Guilds Category:Sacrament Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Guilds